striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese Mafia
The Chinese Mafia ( ) is an antagonistic group introduced in Strider 2. They are a prominent enemy force present during the game's first stage. Overview An underground society existing since ancient times, the Chinese Mafia is a large-scale criminal syndicate based in Hainan Island, in the southern China Sea. The group is one of several criminal organizations with ties to Light Sword Cypher and the corrupt world governments that forms itCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 1. With a renowned armed force and state-of-the-art technology at their disposal, they are a powerful terrorist organization. A red and blue yin-yang appears next to descriptions of its members and machinesCapcom (1999). Strider Hiryu 2 Pamphlet (Japanese)., which is possibly used as their symbol. The group staged a violent terrorist strike of Neo Hong Kong City, probably spearheaded by Light Sword Cypher itself. Hiryu makes his move in order to put an end to their wanton destruction of the city, while wondering if Grandmaster Meio is the one pulling the strings from the shadows.Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 1 Briefing Members s]]Members of the Chinese Mafia are completely loyal to the organization, and have undergone physical modifications and mechanical augmentation in order to boost their effectiveness even furtherCapcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 6. They are known to combine this enhancements with the practice of more spiritual ancient techniques such as Qigong and Onmyōdō, as well as the use of classic weapons like the Chinese Dao or curved blade. A hierarchy is known to exist, but the only known detail is that higher-ranking members carry the title of "Aniki" ( ) or "Big Brother". * Honghuo - A higher ranking member and a cyborg with powerful built-in weaponry. He's appointed to lead the terrorist strike. * Tianhou Troops - A vicious assassin unit known for their brutality, and the Mafia's main armed force during the assault on Neo Hong Kong City. * Bianfu Bo - One of the subjets from the "Superhuman Army Project", a bizarre warrior who has replaced his whole body with a bat-like mechanical form. * Tiger Forms - Two Onmyōji-like individuals who attack using powerful charms as weapons. * Kuniang M.A. Team - Their actual connection with the Mafia is unknown. Worked together in order to bring Hiryu down. Technology The Chinese Mafia possess state-of-the-art technology in the form of powerful and autonomous fighting machines with Chinese-inspired appearances and designs. It's possibly implied these machines are connected to (perhaps even provided by) Herzog Schlange and his "twisted technology".Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 2 Briefing * Shishi and Piao Dan Ju - Flying gun batteries. * Gui Jia Chuan (Transport) - A flying robot colony used to transport the smaller Goblins. * Shi Jia Ji (Spider Form) - A mysterious robot used to guard urban areas. It has the ability to rearrange itself into three different forms. * Xunlei Long (Emperor Dragon) - The Mafia's trump card, a powerful mechanical dragon with inmense electric and plasma-based powers. References Category:Groups